Wonder
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Dean wonders why Sam married his wife.ONE-SHOT


**Hello all! This is my first one-shot story. I just randomly started writing this earlier today, and decided to post it. If the reviews are good, then maybe I'll write a series of one-shots with this storyline. I'm not sure yet. But anyways, enjoy!**

Dean always wondered why Sam married Kate.

They were two different people, from different families, with different goals.Sam grew up, wanting to be lawyer, always helping people with their problems. Kate was a free spirit. She always changed her mind in what she wanted to do. One day a writer, another day she wanted to be an artist. The girl could never make up her mind.

They had met five years ago. He and Sam had finished up a hunt in Georgia, and were heading west. Along the way, they'd stopped in a small town, just outside of Savannah for some food and a place to sleep. They met her at a local diner and bar, searving coffee and pie to customers at the counter. Kate walked over to them, a few minutes after they sat down at the counter. She smiled warmly at them, her blue eyes sparkling.

_"What can I getcha?" _she asked.

_"Coffee and pie,"_ Dean mumbled, trying to peer down her shirt.

She nodded, then turned to Sam. Kate smiled at him a little more than she did with Dean, which he noticed.

_"And what about you? Same?" _she asked, with a grin.

Sam just nodded, blushing a bit. Kate giggled softly, as she went to the coffee pot. Dean looked at the girl, then at Sam. He couldn't believe it. A girl was more interested in his baby brother, and not in him. Something was not right about this, and Dean was gonna let this be known. Kate returned with the cups off coffee, but no pie. She had forgotten to ask what kind of pie they wanted, and showed them the menu with all the pie flavors.

_"Blueberry sounds good," _he told her, and she nodded with a smile.

Dean sighed, _"I guess I'll have the same," _he muttered.

Five seconds later, Kate returned with two plates of neatly cut slices of blueberry pie. An hour later, they both left the diner. Dean with a bruised ego. Sam with a phone number. From that moment on, Dean knew that Kate would somehow become part of their lives. But he also knew that she would freak out, once she found out what they did for a living. And he was right. The next night, Kate went missing. Taken by a demon. When they found her, she was shaken up, but unharmed.

From that moment on, Sam refused to let her out of his sight. Having a girl on the road was the last thing Dean ever expected. Or wanted. Kate was still unsure about the whole "We fight demons" thing, as Dean put it. At first she laughed it off, thinking it was a huge joke.

_"If it's a joke, how do you think we got rid of that demon?"_ Dean asked, her laughter stop.

_"Are you always this much of an asshole?"_ she asked.

From that point on, Dean disliked the girl who stole her brother's attention. As time went on, and Kate learned more about their job and their life, things between her and Sam became serious. Sam went from sleeping on either a sofa or the floor in a motel room, to sharing a bed or a room with Kate. One afternoon, Dean made a joke about Sam, which then led to awkwardness and how far their relationship had gone.

"_Sam Winchester cries his was through sex" _Dean said, being annoying as usual.

Kate made a face and said, "_No he doesn't" _then quickly turned red.

Sam did as well, and Dean groaned. The last thing he wanted to think about was his little brother's sex life. It made him sick to think that Sam and Kate were playing house, while only had a few more months left to live.

Time continued to go by,and they managed to save Dean from the deal he had made. A month later, Sam and Kate got married and moved into a tiny apartment five minutes from Stanford. Sam went back to school, still determined to become a lawyer. Kate drifted from job to job, before getting an offer for a decent job in the photography industry. But sadly, she had to decline the offer, when she learned that she was pregnant. Six months later, Kate and Sam welcomed their first child. A boy who they named, Aaron Dean Winchester.

Now, three years later, Dean found himself sitting in the driveway of his brother's home in San Diego. He was fixing up the Impala, which sat in the driveway, with the hood up. It had been nearly six months, since Dean last saw his family. Kate pulled up in front of the house, and Dean could hear Aaron squealing in the backseat. At three years old, the little boy was a wild one. Always getting into trouble, as Sam would put it. Kate got out of the car, and went to get her child out of the carseat.

"Hold on, Aaron! He's not going anywhere," she said with a laugh, as the boy tried to jump out of his mother's arms.

Setting the boy down on the lawn, she shut the door, and sighed. Aaron began to run towards the house.

"DEANIE! DEANIE! DEANIE!" he screamed, running as fast as his little legs would allow.

Dean smiled and stood up, bending down to scoop up the child. Aaron giggled, as Dean kissed his belly. Sam stepped into the garage from the kitchen and smiled, as his brother interacted with his son. Kate was walking up the driveway, holding Aaron's toy bag. She dropped the bag onto the table in the garage and kissed her husband hello.

"You stay long?" Aaron asked, as Dean carried him into the garage and out of the summer sun.

Dean nodded," I stay long, buddy," he said.

Aaron smiled and gave his uncle a sloppy kiss on the cheek, before resting his head on his shoulder. Kate smiled softly, at the sight. In the five years that she knew him, Kate's feelings towards Dean had changed. They went from bickering every minute, to acutally having a decent conversation with each other.Two days after Aaron's first birthday, Dean left for the road again.He showed up at the house every few months, or call during the holidays and birthdays. Sometimes he'd call during his breaks from driving aimlessly around the country. But now he was tired of driving around eighteen hours a day, everyday. It was time to move on, and settle down.

After a home cooked meal and a piece of blueberry pie, Aaron and Dean went to play with Aaron's building blocks. Kate came into the bedroom to collect her hyper-active child for his bath, and returned an hour later with him, clean and dressed for bed. They played for another hour, before Dean suggested that it was time to go to bed. Dean cleaned up the mess on the floor, and helped him into bed. Kate and Sam came in to say goodnight, and went into the livingroom to wait for Dean. Dean gave Aaron a kiss on the head, and turned on his nightlight, before walking to the door. Closing it halfway, Dean made his way downstairs.

It was a little after one, when Dean fell into bed. He was slightly intoxicated from the wine, the three adults shared. But not so much, that he would suffer from a hangover hours from now. As he laid silently in the soft bed, with the fluffy pillow under his head, he thought about how much his life had changed in the last five years. How different things would've been, if he had died. He never would've seen his brother get married, or get to tease him. Aaron would've only known his uncle through pictures and memories from his parents. And Dean would've never gotten the chance to see why Sam had married Kate.

Sam married Kate, because while they were different, they shared the same thing.

Love.


End file.
